


A slight little bit of regret. Or maybe a lot.

by Endernerd14



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endernerd14/pseuds/Endernerd14
Summary: Don't you hate when your janitor beats your friend half to death because of the world's largest hardship,grammar?





	A slight little bit of regret. Or maybe a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> ok!!! so i noticed the kindergarten tag is almost empty so :^)))))))))) imsorrybut i love this game and i love monty he's best character thanks also the janitor is uhhh less homocidal in this so y a y

The brunette stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. The school's(crazy,mind you) Janitor was furiously smacking a student with a..mop. The student was letting out pained gasps,his glasses cracked,laying on the floor about a foot away. His green eyes were widened, and,to the boy's dismay, he was staring right at him. Hell, he knew that the kid had ratted him out,but what did he say? The kid had simply said that Monty corrected his grammar,and here he was,watching the poor kid get beaten.  
Eventually,the Janitor returned,splattered in blood,slightly staining his uniform. "You're a good kid for letting me know that little monster was going around,correcting spelling. And in a school,of all places! Shameful,the way kids turn out these days."  
"Is he dead?"  
"What?! No,I just hit him until he got all...Bloody. He'll be fine in a while." "That's...uh...okay."  
"You just let the ole' janitor know if anyone corrects spelling again." " I don't think that will happen again..." The old guy continued rambling about how he was a nerd and the glasses flew off,picking them up again and handing them to him.  
"Um..thanks." He took the pair of glasses, blinking down at them. He slid away, his brown eyes flitting between the area and the people in it. Lilly was walking towards the door, her black hair bouncing behind her. She was looking back worriedly. Cindy was complaining about her parents' choice of food,and telling Buggs to go get her something. He couldn't,due to the merchant literally bleeding on the floor. She dumped him,because she's annoying and rude. He knew this from experience. Nugget was,as usual,shoving nuggets down his throat,his weird eyes bugging out and facing different directions,twitching occasionally. Jerome was messing with some bright thing. Lunch lady was...doing something,flailing wildly in the air with a spoon. Monty was desperately trying to get up,but slipping back onto the floor after every attempt. He must've been hit pretty bad. The child cautiously approached the ginger,turning to make sure the janitor wasn't looking. Fortunately, he was too busy trying to sell his 'biscuit' balls. He knelt down,waving as if nothing happened. Monty managed out,"W-what did you say to him?!" His voice was edged with anger, but he just sounded like he'd swallowed glass or something.  
"I told him you said that he spelled biscuit wrong." He blinked innocently, holding out the glasses. Monty tried to reach for them,but his arm just flopped onto the ground again. He let out an annoyed sound,along with a grunt,as he attempted to lean up against the table. The other male attempted to slide the glasses onto his face,but Monty weakly reached up to try to swat him away,grabbing at the black frames. Of course, his weak muscles just went limp,and the brown-haired boy successfully put his glasses on. "Are you okay?"  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" He tore his gaze up to his face,eyes narrowing into a hard glare. "Ooookay, I probably shouldn't have done that,but I didn't expect he'd do this."  
"He's the janitor,of course he would do something as psychotic as this!" He exclaimed, lifting both his hands to emphasize his point,before he winced and lowered his arms again.  
" Do you...need any help?" The other looked like a defeated animal,before awkwardly flopping onto the seat.  
"...I can do this on my own." He must be embarrassed to ask for help, as if he was always the one giving the help. Must be why he didn't.  
"There's nothing wrong with needing he-"  
"I'm fine!" He snapped,reaching onto the table to stabilize himself.  
The brunette sighed. Fine,he'd have to do this the hard way. He reached over,literally yanking him off the seat, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. The other,of course,was not too happy about this.  
"What are you doing?! I said I'm fine-" His voice suddenly cut off, and he coughed furiously.  
"Are you okay?"  
"You asked that alread-" He trailed off into another coughing fit,a small bit of blood leaking from his mouth. The other's eyes widened, and he set the other on the seat. He retreated to the lunch lady,standing on his tip-toes to pay her off. Great,there goes two bucks. He ran back,putting his arm around the back of his neck again, helping him 'limp' out of the cafeteria. He turned to the bathroom, digging around in his pocket. Ah, there it is. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes he had purchased earlier. Blah blah, the hall monitor made him give him the cigarettes. He positioned Monty awkwardly in the corner, and ran off to wet a towel,wringing some of the water out to make it only slightly moist(mO I S T ). He walked back to Monty, and kneeled down again. "Are you able to,or...?"  
"Of course I can! Just,give me that." He reached for the towel,gripping onto it and cleaning some of the blood off of his skin,unable to get it off his clothing.  
"Um. Do you need any other help getting to recess?" He just simply ducked his head in response, and shakily rose to his feet. He stumbled his way into the hall, as the bell rang. The other followed, occasionally helping when Monty almost doubled over. He led him outside, and sat on the bench with him.  
" You can leave me alone now."  
" Can you even walk without falling over?"  
"Is-is that an insult?!" He seemed... a lot more aggressive now that he was probably internally bleeding. He couldn't blame Monty; it was the janitor,after all.  
"No,no,I just want to be sure you're alright on you're own." He said hastily. "I'm sorry that I told the janitor about this, I didn't expect him to do that." He grinned sheepishly,a bead of sweat rolling down his head.  
"...Whatever. You...'helped' me afterwards. It's still not fine,but I don't really care."  
The brunette raised a brow," You're not mad?"  
"Oh,no,I'm furious."  
"Are you joki-"  
"Yes,I'm kidding."  
"Oh. Thanks..?? I guess."  
The ginger simply nodded, leaning on the bench again. The other male slowly stood up.  
"Call me if you need anything." He said,before walking away,to wait until the bell rang.


End file.
